New World
by 14thEternityNightMare
Summary: A 'bomb' has dropped in Seigaku Middle School. Rika has to find out how to return to her world with some... bishounens helping her! Includes Rikkaidai, Seigaku, Fudomine, Hyotei and some St Rudolph. Fem!Ryoma pairings undecided.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Bomb Drop

Disclaimer : I do not own Prince of Tennis, though I really wish I did. *anime tears*

"Freshmen, 100 swings! Sophomores, play a game with your partner in either court C, D or E! Regulars, come with me!" a loud and commanding voice orders.

All the players rush to follow the orders, happy to please their buchou, not willing to displease her. Seigaku Middle School girl's tennis team, the best in Japan, ever since Rika Echizen had taken the position of buchou. Rika Echizen had a certain aura that just screamed, "Power!"

All the tennis teams' girls respected their buchou the most, some even more than their coach or their teachers. After all, she was the one who had taken her time and patience, teaching all of them how to play tennis, not for the sake of winning, but for the love of the game, and had brought most of the players in the team to National level, and the regulars all had reached the Pro level. She herself was undefeated so far and would follow her own training schedule that was set for the regulars, if not more intense.

After all the regulars assembled, Rika told them, "It may be the new start of the year, but we cannot slack off! Sakuno, Tomoka, you two are going to play doubles against me! The rest of you, follow the schedule that I made for you!"

When Rika had first met Sakuno, she was shy and uncertain, but after Rika's month of torture… erm… intense training, she had become a confident girl with a kind aura and had reached the Pro level after training daily with Rika at the temple tennis grounds.

Tomoka, on the other hand, had been loud and rash. After going through the same training as Sakuno, if not even worse (for she had been hard to break out of her habits), had become calm and collected, and had also reached the same level as Sakuno, however, she still couldn't get over her love of bishounens.

These two were Rika's best friends and they had given each other makeovers all the time, and after Rika's makeover for the two, they had loved it so much that they kept it that way. Sakuno now had brown hair with streaks of gold and let down her hair. When they played tennis, her hair was tied into a cute, low pony tail. She now had a fanclub that made up 1/3 of the boys population and 1/3 of the girls population as well.

Tomoka now had her hair cut short and she no longer had her hair in that horrible looking style. She had dyed her hair blue with streaks of green in it, courtesy of Rika, and did not have to tie her hair as her hair was short (duh). She also had a fanclub that made up 1/3 of the boys population with ¼ of the girls population.

Rika herself did not dye her hair, except for a few streaks of blue in it, as it already looked good in its natural color, which was a deep dark green. She had long hair and tied it up during her intense training in a high pony tail, which looked extremely cute. Wait, scratch that. Rika looks good in any hairstyle. She could make a horrible looking hairstyle like what Tomoka had before look either cute, cool or just plain awesome. The most amazing thing was that Rika had practically the entire school in her fanclub, including all the teachers and even the vice-principal and the principal himself! Basically, you could say the school revolved around her.

Sakuno and Tomoka grabbed their rackets after finishing their warm up and joined Rika on the court. They started the game, with Sakuno serving, which followed with Rika returning the serve beautifully. Suddenly, there was an earthquake, which resulted in all the tennis matches that were going on stopping and heads frantically turning, trying to see what happened. One of the regulars shrieked and pointed to the sky. Everyone looked to where she was pointing, and panicked, with the exception of Sakuno, Tomoka and Rika, who also stood with their mouths open, gaping.

In the sky was a black cloud in the shape of a mushroom, which meant only one thing : a bomb had been dropped and had exploded, which resulted the black mushroom cloud. Suddenly, Rika collapsed, and the darkness claimed her, as well as some other youths near and far.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Where IS this?

Disclaimer : I do not own Prince of Tennis, though I wish I did. *goes in a corner and cries*

A bright light shone down on Rika's face and caused her to stir with displeasure at waking up in an irritating way. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, looking around bleary eyed. Discovering that she was still in the tennis court, she looked around fearfully for her teammates, to see what the damage was and how bad.

There was no one in the courts besides herself and she thought _what happened? Why are my clothes not even dirty in any sort of way, even though there was a bomb dropped? The last thing I remember was that the world went black after I collapsed! WHERE IS EVERYONE?!?!?! _ After waking up enough and getting her brain working, Rika panicked as nothing around her made any sense.

Rika calmed herself and reasoned that everything had an explanation and that she should look around for others to see if they knew what had happened.

Suddenly, a voice was heard behind her, "Ii data…" and the frantic scribbling on paper was heard.

"Kami-sama! Don't do that! You just scared the soul out of me!" she groaned. Turning around, she was met with the sight of a tall middle schooler, most likely in his third year judging by his height. He had spiky black hair and wore glasses that glinted dangerously, and had on a classic white shirt and green sweatpants.

"Ah, gomen. It's just that after my experiment explosion, which most likely caused everyone in the entire school to think there was a bombing, I fainted and after waking up for about 10 minutes, there has been no sign of life besides you and me."

"Eh? No one else but you and me?! That can't be possible! I mean, there are so many people in the world… unless, our spirits have been transported to some other dimension while our subconscious have created this place according to what we remembered… also, it should not only have been me and you who were transported here. There must be others, I mean, I don't even know you and according to the laws of science that should not be so unless you have a form of a bond in some common sort of unless all of you know me," concluded Rika.

The tall boy stood speechless at what Rika said. "Hmm… that is possible. I must record this in my data…"

Rika fell anime style and then asked, "What's your name? I can't call you glasses boy, now can I? I am…"

"Echizen Rika. I know. You are the school's No.1 idol, after all. Who dosen't know you? I am Sadaharu Inui."

All that was heard was a "…".

"We should go and find the others, no? After all, they might panic and think they are going crazy after they wake up. According to you, there is no sign of movement besides you and me, but I bet that is because they haven't woken up yet." Rika said, after musing on what they should do for a moment.

Inui replied, "Hai. There is a 70% chance that there should be people on the boy's tennis court if we follow your logic, 30% chance that there are people on the tennis courts from other schools like Hyotei, Rikkaidai, Fudomine and perhaps some people from St Rudolph."

Rika stared at Inui for awhile before saying, "Ahh… So you play data tennis, then? All right, let's go to the place with the highest percentage, the Seigaku boy's tennis courts."

Inui nodded 'intelligently' and followed after Rika.

"Oh gosh, quick! There are so many people unconscious! Let's move them into the shade! Oh, wait the guy with glasses and the guy with the brown hair and whose face is still in a smile even after coming here is going to wake up in a span of 5 to 10 minutes… so let's wait for them to wake up, explain to them what has happened and then get them to help us move the others."

Inui sweat dropped at how lazy Rika was to move the others by herself. As he opened his mouth to protest, he was immediately silenced as Rika turned her zero degree smile on him, while still managing to look like an angel while promising pain if he didn't agree with her. Then, he agreed and scribbled in his green notebook, while muttering, "Ii data…"

After 10 minutes, both of them had woken up and Rika then assigned Inui the task of explaining everything to them. After the explanations and everything else, Rika asked what their names were. "Well, according to Inui, the entire school knows me, so even though you know I'm going to say it. My name is Echizen Rika. So… what are your names?"

The forever smiling brown-haired tensei said, "Fuji Syuusuke, pleased to meet you. Regular of the Seigaku boy's tennis team."

The other serious-faced, seemingly with no expressions, said, "Tezuka Kunimitsu. Buchou of the boy's tennis team."

Just then, a high pitched voice came from behind, "Ochibi!" and Rika got glomped from behind. Rika sighed, then proceeding to hug back, not affected by his 'Death Glomp' at all. "Eiji! Still doing well? Did you hear our explanation to Tezuka and Fuji-kun considering you woke up before them and were keeping a low profile in this tree above us?"

Kikamaru looked sheepish and then grinned, after letting go of Rika. "Wahh! Ochibi is still as sharp as ever! Did you know she has a higher IQ than even Inui?"

Inui looked shocked once again and muttered, "No wonder she could explain what had happened without data… I see…"

The rest of them fell anime style with the exception of Tezuka, who if were not as composed as he was, would have fell too, and Fuji, who did not seem surprised.

Suddenly, the sound of fighting was heard, "What did you say, mamushi?! Who are you calling an idiot?!"

"Fshhh… You, obviously. Or are you dumb enough not to know that?"

"Why you…"

Tezuka, Fuji and Inui started to make a move towards them, but they discovered, to their surprise, that Rika had already reached them a long time ago and had begun calming them down.

"Firstly, your names, please?" asked Rika, smiling at them.

"Eh… Momoshiro Takeshi… But you can call me Momo-chan!" replied Momo without a second thought. "EHH?! It's the school Idol! Rika-chan!" Momoshiro said after getting a good look at who was talking to them.

"Fshhh… Kaido Kaoru…" said Kaido, blushing slightly, after knowing that Rika had heard them arguing.

"Aa… Well, if you look around, you will discover that you cannot find other people such as your family members, teachers and others here. The only people here are the regular tennis players on the boy's team, and some others from Hyotei, Rikkaidai, Fudomine, and maybe some from St Rudolph. We are here because of Inui's experiment, which failed (when this was said, Inui had anime tears running down his face), and our spirits have gone into another dimension, which is here, and all that you see around you is created based on your mind's memories. In case you are wondering, I am here most likely because most of you who came here know me and that some of you have been itching to see if you can beat me in a tennis match."

The two nodded at Rika's explanation, then heard Fuji say, "Saa… Rika-chan's explanation was so much easier than Inui's to understand. Inui's explanation has too many percentages in it.

At this point, Inui looked insulted and huffed, "Fine, then. I will explain using Rika's words for the others." Then, he proceeded to write the info down in his green notebook.

Rika looked confused, then asked, "Inui, why are you writing down all the info? You do know that it will disappear when we go back to the real world, everything you have written down will be lost?"

The frantic scribbling stopped. Then, he sighed and shut the notebook, saying, "If you knew that, why didn't you tell me? Now I have wasted precious time… my Ii data…"

Rika twitched, and replied, "Well, I thought **you** were the smart one, and could have figured it out by yourself?"

The rest nodded, agreeing with Rika's reasoning. The two left unawake were on the floor side by side.

"Ne… Since I hate to waste time, why don't you tell me what their names are before they wake up?" asked Rika, after casting a glance at them, then proceeding to walk over to them.

Everyone followed Rika and crowded around the two remaining boys.

Kikamaru pointed to the one with the egg-shaped head and fringe, bouncing up and down and said, "He's Oishi Shuichiro! He's my doubles partner!"

Momoshiro looked at the other and said, "He's Kawamura Takashi. Watch."

Momoshiro took his racket and placed it in Kawamura's hand. All those surrounding him took a few steps back and waited for something to happen.

10 seconds passed and then a shot was heard, "**BURNING**! **I FEEL REFRESHED**!"

All that were awake sweat dropped and then, when the racket was dropped out of his hand, his personality changed, becoming sweet and kind, scratched his head and blushed.

Fuji and Momo chuckled at Rika's amazed face.

Beside Kawamura, Oishi stirred, and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Eh? Where am I?" he asked.

Rika was about to start explaining to them, when Inui quickly explained to them, practically copying Rika's explanation, only changing a few words here and there, and refusing to say that his experiment failed. Everyone sweat dropped, all thinking thoughts similar to : _Inui really hates to lose, huh. He's got a winning complex…_

After all the explanations and everything else, again, they all decided that they should go and find the others that were unfortunate enough to get caught up in Inui's failed experiment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Gathering

Disclaimer : No, unfortunately, I do not own Prince of Tennis…

The group of Seigaku tennis players stepped outside their school, then Eiji wondered out loud, "Ne… How are we going to get to Hyotei? I mean, if there's no one else, there is no one to drive the bus, right? This means that there is no public transport, and none of us know how to drive a car, since we are underage. Right?"

Rika started, "Actually… I can drive… My baka Oyaji said it was necessary for me to learn how to drive in case of an emergency. Ano… Why don't you guys wait here? I'll go to my house and grab my car."

Rika took off before anyone agreed and could comment. "Eh… but even if she can drive, there is no way that her car can fit all of us right? I mean, there are 9 of us in total, after all. Wait… did she say HER car?! That means all the family members have their own cars?!" gasped Momo.

All the regulars' eyes widened at Momo's comment and realized that what he said was true.

45 minutes passed and they were still waiting for Rika.

"Wahh! How far away is Ochibi's house?!" cried Eiji, after getting really impatient.

Finally, in the distance, they saw a black car come into sight. Wait. It wasn't a car. It was a… *drum roll please* **limo**!

All of them gasped, with the exception of Tezuka, whose eyes widened, and Fuji, who had his eyes open, revealing a startling beautiful blue.

"She calls that a **car**?! Plus it's hers?!" groaned Momo.

"Fshhh… Must be rich…" commented Kaido.

The limo arrived in front of them and she winded down the window, saying, "Hop in! This was the smallest car I had that could fit all of you, so it will have to do."

They all slowly moved towards the limo's door, which was a far, far way from the driver's seat. Fuji moved for the seat next to the driver's instead.

After all of them were safely in the car, Fuji asked, "Saa… Rika-chan, you must be quite rich…"

Rika turned her head to Fuji and smiled at him, making him feel breathless and extremely happy.

Before that, he had not noticed how pretty she was. No wonder she had the entire school as her fanclub. The air-con was blowing, causing Rika's green hair with light blue streaks to blow behind her. Her eyes were a beautiful, reminding him of a cat.

This sight caused him to blush slightly, not enough for most people to notice, but for Rika, who had excellent eyesight and observation skills, it was extremely obvious.

"Ano… Fuji-senpai… why are you blushing?" she asked curiously.

"Saa… It's nothing, Rika-chan. Please call me Syuusuke. Let's go?"

"Aa… Hai!"

The limo arrived in front of Hyotei and Rika stepped out and opened the door for the rest.

"Ne… Senpai-tachi… We have arrived…" said Rika, discovering that most of them were sleeping.

Those that were sleeping shot up at the sound of her voice and hit the car roof. Hard. Those that did so blushed furiously while those that were already awake chuckled, meaning Tezuka and Fuji.

After all of them stepped out, a light gust of wind blew by and Rika's hair was, once again, and all of them blushed at the pretty sight Rika made, with her cat-like eyes and green hair with blue streaks. She carried her body in graceful way and according to Inui, she was currently undefeated in the tennis world.

She also had an IQ of over 200 and would not be in school at all if not for the fact that her kaa-san was afraid she would become socially retarded, which based on the regulars' view could not be possible as she influenced all the people around her and changed them for the better.

Rika looked confused at why they were all staring at her with a blush on their faces, and instead said, "Ne… Senpai-taichi, don't you think we should be going?"

After hearing Rika's voice, all of them snapped out of their trance and started in the direction of the tennis courts.

The sight that appeared was a sight to see. All of the Hyotei regulars were there, sitting on the ground, except for Atobe, who was being carried by Kabaji, for the fear of being dirtied, looking confused.

When Rika entered the courts, the Hyotei regulars all felt her familiar presence and their heads shot up, looking around frantically for her. When she was spotted, there were cries of, "Rika!" or "Rika-chan!".

"Aww, gosh, guys. What do you have? A Rika radar?" Rika asked, looking amused.

Rika was then glomped by Jiro and Gakuto, while the rest of the regulars, Oshitari, Atobe, Kabaji, Shishido, Choutaro crowded around.

"Ore-sama demands to know why there are no other people besides us!" demands Atobe.

"Kei…" Rika smiles a sugary sweet smile, which meant pain, while saying, "what did I say about using **ore-sama**…? Also, what did I say about demanding?"

Atobe took one look at Rika's face and his own drained of color, paling drastically. The other Hyotei regulars snickered, but stopped after seeing her smile turn towards them.

All of them shivered when a chill went down their back, with the exception of the Seigaku regulars, who did not yet know the horrors of Rika being mad.

"Rika… How do you know them?" asked Tezuka, whose face was still stoic and expressionless.

"Aa… Kei is my cousin, and our families are close business partners as well. I know the rest of the team because usually when there is a party, he invites them and we met there. Also, we keep in contact and I train their team sometimes, even though they are still nowhere near my own team's standard." Rika replied, chuckling.

"Ne… Rika-chan! Why aren't there any other people then?" asked Jiro, while still glomping onto Rika.

"Oi! Don't steal my question! And don't glomp onto Rika!" commands Atobe.

"Kei-chan… Don't be rude! If you want something, ask nicely!" scolded Rika.

Atobe groaned while the rest of them tried to stifle their laughter at the thought of him being humble and nice.

Rika quickly explained the situation to them and everything else that had happened. Inui was still crying anime style after the mention that his experiment failed and the rest of them sweat dropped.

All of the Hyotei regulars nodded in acceptance of what had happened.

"Hey! I concluded that something like that happened and all of you don't believe me! You only believe Rika!" Gakuto said, while pouting cutely and crossing his arms.

Oshitari rolled his eyes and said, "Well, all of us know Rika has an IQ over 200 and that her assumptions are always correct. You on the other hand, is not, and your random ideas are usually foolish."

Gakuto realized that forgot about Rika being smart and said 'intelligently', "Oh. Right."

"Hey, guys, Inui said that Rikkaidai should be here too, so let's go!" shouted Rika, who was already half-way back to the limo. No one had noticed her leave after the explanation, as they were all listening to Oshitari and Gakuto.

All of them got into the limo, and even Atobe couldn't complain as the limo was absolutely fabulous and even his own limo was not as good, which was something.

Besides, Rika would get mad if he sounded arrogant and he hated to anger Rika as she always loved to do things in a way even more dramatic than him when she got mad (he got pranked many, many times when he angered her). Otherwise, she was the most humble girl you could find.

Also (due to experience), the Echizen family was stubborn and remembered grudges.

After 10 minutes of swift driving (there was no traffic), they arrived at Rikkaidai, and got out. For some reason, there always happened to be a gust of wind when Rika stepped out of the limo and the sight of Rika when her hair was blowing with the sun shining on her tan skin always sent all the boys to la la land, and the only people that were spared were those related to her, which meant in this case, Atobe.

All of them stood dazed and it took an extremely furious Atobe (he was overprotective of his baby cousin) to bring them back to Earth.

The Rikkaidai tennis courts were quite big, but Atobe and Rika stood unaffected, with the rest of Hyotei, but the Seigaku boy's team was in awe and Eiji was jumping up and down, excited.

Suddenly, a voice came from behind…

Please Review! Arigato!

Ja ne , NightMare.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Rikkaidai and explanations

Disclaimer : I do not own PoT.

Author's Note : Sorry this took so long guys. I had a minor writer's block. BTW… who do you want for the pairing? Rika x ? Now… Enjoy! ^.^

"NEE-CHAN!" screamed a voice from behind. Shortly after that, there was a sound of "THUMP" before a musical laughter, like the sound of silver bells ringing, was heard.

"Riku! Did you manage to figure out what was happening?" asked Rika, who was still giggling and on the floor, trapped under a figure who looked exactly like her, but with a little more boyish features. He had the same long hair as Rika which was green with streaks of blue and had a perfectly flawless face, with a nice gold tan, which no doubt was gained after hours under the sun. In short, he was a heartthrob, like Rika.

There was silence (so silent that you could hear a pin drop), which, the world being empty besides the few unfortunate players, helped. The awkward silence was broken soon after, however, by a shout of, "EH! Another Ochibi!" by Eiji.

The others, broken out of their apparently shocked state, started firing questions of "Who's that?" or "Is that a he or a she?!" or even "I'm seeing duplicate! I'm not going crazy, am I?", except for Inui, who was jotting down notes on a new notebook, which was blue now, having thrown away the other one without much thought, muttering, "Ii data…" as he had figured that he might as well use and record the info since they were going to be stuck in the other dimension for some time, and Atobe, who was silent and standing at the side, smirking in satisfaction that he knew more that the rest, apparently knowing them outside school better than the rest of his team.

After hearing Inui mutter and seeing that he had gotten his notebook back, everyone excluding Tezuka, though he was fighting the urge to do so, and Fuji, who was smiling his usual smile, though he now had his eyes open, showing off his clear striking blue eyes to the world.

Rika and Riku, who had now broken out of their own little world, and now had their feet planted on the ground, turned to them and said together, "We are twins, though one of us have a better IQ than the other, and the other is better in tennis. Most of our moves were created together, using our IQ and the tennis experience from our baka Oyaji" at this point they rolled their eyes simultaneously before continuing, "though, which one's which if for us to know and may you never find out."(BTW when the twins speak together it will be underlined)

At this point, Fuji chuckled, while most of the other players groaned, when a voice said, "You shouldn't tease them like that, Rika, Riku."

Everyone turned to look for the owner of the voice, before discovering that it belonged to a young teenage boy who looked especially feminine, with blue hair, who everyone recognized as Yukimura Seiichi.

The twins pouted and crossed their arms before looking at each other, and decided if they should tell them or not.

After a few moments, Rika spoke up, "Now where's the fun in that? We'll give you 1 guesses before telling you." Riku grinned and proceeded to say, "No one got it right so far."

Immediately, someone said, "Rika has a better IQ and Riku is better in tennis? After all Inui did say Rika had an IQ over 200." Most people from Seigaku nodded at this point.

The twins grinned even wider, if that was possible, before high-fiving each other and then said, "Wrong! Rika is better in tennis and Riku has higher IQ!"

Everyone had shocked looks on their faces, including the Rikkaidai players who joined them after the question had been given. Even Tezuka let his mask slip a little, while Fuji had a look of understanding on his face. For some reason Atobe was shocked too.

"WHAT! ore-sam- I mean I always thought that it was the other way round! Even after knowing you from USA when I met you at the age of 4 to 10 you never corrected my thinking?!" came a 'dignified' shout from Atobe.

"You never asked if you were right and we just wanted to see the look on your face when you found out you were wrong…" they looked at his face, the grinned and continued, "and boy is it hilarious right now!"

Momo and Eiji took a peek at Atobe's face, only to land rolling around on the floor with tears coming out of their eyes, panting and wheezing after awhile later due to exhaustion and lack of air after laughing so much. Curious after seeing their reaction, the others decided to sneak a peek as well. Most of those that saw his face had the same reaction as Momo and Eiji (even Inui, who due to this could not write his notes due to his hand shaking while laughing), while others were bent over laughing or giggling in some cases, some chuckling, and of course there were those that had remained stoic, like Tezuka and Sanada. Fuji, of course had some how gotten a camera and on his face was a sadistic grin. (Due to Atobe's extreme embarrassment at this, he bribed me not to tell you dear readers. *ahem* sorry, but I may perhaps reveal this later.)

After all the laughs and pleasant exchanges, Riku and Rika exchanged ideas on how they might get back to their own world. After a moment of discussion, they realized that they had not gotten what Inui's experiment was supposed to have done, and therefore proceeded to approach Inui.

"Ne… Inui… what was your experiment supposed to have done?" asked Riku.

"Basically, I have no clue." Both the twins sweat dropped at this "I just wanted to make it taste so bad that it would make all the other members of the tennis team motivated to do something that would benefit the team."

Both the twins had the same thought, while face faulting '_meaning something he can threaten them with'_

"Also, since I have disposed of my previous notebook, I can no longer tell you the ingredients."

Rika groaned while Riku just asked, "But can you remember anything that you put in the drink at all?"

"Water."

"… That's all you remember?"

"Yes."

Their hopes dashed into millions of pieces, the twins could only groan in frustration.

Walking away into a isolated area, they quietly discussed how they might get back.

"Ne… Riku… perhaps if a shock is caused to the body, our spirit will get shocked as well and we will most likely be sent back to the real world and we will regain consciousness."

"That might work. However, if our spirit gets damaged, there is a 50% chance that we might die in the 'brain' and never regain consciousness. I think it's better that we wait for a few months or so before taking drastic measures. Also, since the body will respond to training if we do any, we are actually benefiting ourselves. Also, since there are less distractions, it will be easy to train."

"Yes… that is a better option… want me to train you?" asked Rika with a sadistic grin.

"Uhhh…" stammered Riku

"Heh… I'm taking that as a yes."

"… Fine." said Riku with a cute pout. Rika started walking back to the others while Riku muttered under his breath, "Sadistic nee-chans…"

"Hey! I heard that!"

"Eek! Uhh… If I'm going to go through it, then the others are going to go through it too!"

"Oohh… That's a great idea!"

Riku sweat dropped, seeing his nee-chan being so sadistic.

Thanks for reading! Please review! :]

Ja Ne, Nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- start of Rika's Intense Training

Disclaimer : I do not own Prince of Tennis and never will unless I win the lottery like 10 times. *goes into corner and cries*

The Vote so far – YukiRyo – 3 ; currently no others…

I think I'm going to make Riku paired with an OC.

Author's Note : Haha… sorry this took so long, but it was kind of hard to work on the story with my brother laughing like a maniac while he was playing his game *sweat drop*. Anyways, here's the latest chapter! Enjoy!

"Alright, guys! Want to play a match with me and Riku?" Rika said loudly, trying to get the attention of the boys.

At this, most of the regulars from Rikkaidai paled, knowing how good they were in doubles together. Atobe made a smart decision and decided not to play them in doubles, as they had crushed him every time they had played doubles in the US. Tezuka, unsurprisingly, stood stoic and silent, while Fuji smiled his trademark smile. The rest, however, doubted that they would be much good at doubles, as they had never heard of Rika playing doubles before in Middle School, and the rumor was that she did not coordinate well with others' playing style that well, and quickly accepted the challenge from her. Atobe smirked, knowing that they would all lose miserably, and quite quickly too.

2 and a ½ hours later…

The last 2 challengers collapsed on the ground without so much as a protest (except for Tezuka who somehow managed to keep his dignity, even though he was panting quite hard, but nowhere as bad as the others), welcoming the rest to their poor aching bodies with open arms, not caring anymore about their already almost non-existent pride, as they were beaten by 2 middle-school freshman, who shockingly only used the basics of tennis. Not one special move was used, whereas they had already used almost all of theirs'.

While the smarter ones who decided not to challenge the twins stood there, some with looks of pure shock on their face, and others who didn't look surprised at all. However, all of them had the pretty much the same thoughts going : _well, that was stupid of them. I mean, they heard so much of Rika-chan's strength and were stupid enough to challenge her? Bakas… But, woah… Tezuka lost to them?! Even with his 'Tezuka Zone'?!_

After helping all the defeated back into the shade to rest their tired bodies, Rika grinned sadistically and said slowly, "Well… Since none of you here can beat me…" hearing this, most of them gulped, but one brave soul called Fuji said (perhaps he was just being sadistic and thought he could manage her plan), "Saa… Rika-chan… What are you going to do to us? Train us maybe…?"

Atobe and Riku had a horror-struck look on their faces and said simultaneously, "Oh my god… You did NOT just say that! Please tell me you did not say that!"

Fuji's grin widened, "Well… I just asked if she's going to trai-''

Fuji's mouth got covered with four hands (belonging to Riku and Atobe) and got his suggestion muffled. However, Rika had already, unfortunately for most of them, gotten that idea when she challenged all of them, and proceeded to suggest so.

Suddenly, there was a series of high-pitch screams (somewhat like a fangirl seeing their idol being discriminated) heard in the far distance. Someone asked, "Eh? Who was that?"

Most shrugged, but Rika looked around and said, "Where's Riku?"

Oshitari looked around as well and asked soon after Rika, "Where's Atobe?"

Hearing this, everyone sweat dropped, before Inui said, "…Ii data… If Rika can actually make Riku scream like a fangirl, which many people in Rikkaidai's tennis team have tried to do, but fail horribly… Wait. Horribly is an understatement… How bad is Rika's training? I mean, she also made Atobe scream like a girl, with all his pride and ore-sama-ish-ness… "

Hearing this, everyone, except Fuji (who looked oddly happy), paled drastically (dramatically for Atobe), including Tezuka, who looked like he took the Super Delux Inui Juice Spy Dar Remix 10 times. (Spy Dar… pronounce it out loud and you'll get spider in English. Now you know why it tastes so bad.) Then, they realized that Inui who was supposed to be 'intelligent' said "ore-sama-ish-ness" and sounded like a elementary school student, and sweat dropped, though some tried extremely hard not to do so, and still failed.

Suddenly, Rika disappeared, leaving only a cloud of white smoke behind.

A few minutes later, more high-pitch screams that were much _much_ higher than before were heard, before sounds of something, similar to a maniac scientist cackling loudly and evilly as he thought about torturing the unfortunate victims with what he was about to do to them (a new experiment of his… aka, someone that sounded like Inui with his new and 'improved' juices), was heard in the direction of the extremely loud ear-piercing girlish screams.

Everyone paled even more at hearing this, and even Fuji looked scared (actually it was very very _very_ slight, but he still had a look, so it counts). This time, however, some of the people fainted (like Momo and Eiji and a few others from Hyotei like Gakuto and Choutaro and Marui from Rikkaidai) ((Atobe fainted dramatically, seeing as Rika was not there to stop him from acting all ore-sama-ish)) while the others didn't even notice them collapsing on the ground, except for Oishi and Choutaro (they are the mother hens of their school… at least I'm making Choutaro one. Oishi is already one. Hehe. XD)

The next day…

Extremely loud alarm sounds were heard from all the rooms that the members from Rikkaidai, Hyotei and Seigaku roomed in at Rika's private cottage (in case you are wondering how so many people fit into a 'cottage', it was considered a cottage to Rika, but to others it was more like a mansion) which was called '**Rika's Seaside Cottage**'.

Everyone groaned and some turned over and covered their heads with their pillow, while others opened one eye and peeked at the clock. There was, however, a rare case of a few people actually sighing and then getting out of bed. Needless to say, one rare case was Tezuka, who was one of the dreaded (and evil) species called morning people, and the other two were Yukimura and Fuji. Sanada already woke up before all of them (even Rika), and had been mediating when he practically jumped 3 meters in the air when the alarm went off.

After about 10 blissful minutes of peace then from when the alarm stopped ringing, there was the loud announcement through the speakers located in every room, therefore magnifying the loudness of the voice. The voice that dared to awake them from their sleep, which of whom no doubt belonged to Rika, went, "ALL OF YOU WHO HAVEN'T WOKEN UP YET BETTER WAKE UP NOW OR I'LL TURN THE ALARM BACK ON AGAIN MAX VOLUME! By the way… the previous one was only on medium… AND YOU BETTER ARRIVE AT THE BEACH OUTSIDE THE COTTAGE IN 1 HOUR OR YOU'RE GOING TO **REALLY REALLY **REGRET IT!"

Some people gave a muffled 'eep' while others jumped out of their bed quickly, and some attempted not to look intimidated by Rika's threat, but failing somewhat (except for Fuji and Tezuka)

_**Currently elsewhere :**__** (aka the dining room)**_

*munch munch munch* "Ne, Tezuka, want some wasabi sushi?" asked Fuji with a sadistic smile on his petite face.

Tezuka paled hearing Fuji offer him his infamously hot wasabi sushi, and on a desperate attempt to save his taste buds, he managed to stammer out, "A… aa… N-no thanks…"

Fuji looked somewhat disappointed that he had one less victim to see suffering from his wasabi sushi, and nodded his head with a slightly sad look.

"Eh… Wasabi sushi? Can I try some, Fuji?" came a slightly feminine voice from behind, which they discovered when they turned to look at the owner of the voice, was Yukimura.

Fuji regained his sadistic smile and nodded.

He picked a piece of sushi from Fuji's plate and popped it into his mouth. After chewing for a few minutes, he swallowed and said with a smile, "Heheh… I think I'm going to be good friends with you."

Hearing what he said after tasting his wasabi sushi that he so far only thought he could take willingly and happily, his sadistic smile became wider, if that was even possible, and found a similar smile on Yukimura's face.

"Ne, where are the others? I mean, didn't they hear the alarm Rika made ring?"

"…"

"Aa… I see. Ok." ( how Fuji managed to understand what Tezuka is saying is beyond me)

Yukimura looked confused at how Fuji could understand Tezuka without any words, but didn't say anything.

50 minutes later (1 hour since Rika shouted at them through the speakers)

Everyone gathered at the seaside right outside of the 'cottage' and waited for Rika to show up. As Rika walked to them slowly, she had to control herself not to fall and roll laughing on the floor at the look on their faces. Riku was pale and sweating profusely, Eiji and Momo were clinging to each other in fear, Tezuka and Sanada were stoic but still looked a little pale, Seiichi and Fuji were smiling an angel's smile, but let's not be deceived by their smile (which is used to cover their sadistic side), Atobe was shaking in fear of the horror known as 'Rika Training'… the great ore-sama was shaking (haha!)! If his friends saw him now, he would never hear the end of it! Thankfully, they were all too scared to notice, but for that, we have Fuji, who took a picture of everyone's fearful faces for blackmail without anyone besides Rika noticing (and looked amused)!

After being amused at them for a few more minutes, Rika put on her 'super-happy-don't-i-look-like-an-angel' look and said with a voice that matched her face, "Ok, guys! We're going to have so much fun!"

All of them looked dazed at her sudden show of cuteness, everyone except Riku and Atobe that is, who knew that that look was only going to be the preview of true terror, and some could only stare at her, while others were also staring while blushing at her, and one who tried not to get distracted, and wrote in his notebook, muttering, "Ii data…"

They were snapped back into reality when Sanada, who was curious (strangely) at what they were going to go through that was so bad that made both Atobe and Riku shake in fear, asked, "So… What are we going to do?"

Most of the people there stared at Sanada, all thinking, _what the hell? Does he have a death wish or something?_

"Heheh. Well…" started Rika with a insane smirk on her cute face as she had her index finger on her cheek, tilting her head to the side, "we're going to…"

Well, that's all for now!

Ja ne, Nightmare.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Rika's Intense Training

Disclaimer : I do not own Prince of Tennis. If I did I would make Ryoma paired with Seiichi or Atobe (who is not all ore-sama-ish)

Author's note : Hey guys! This is the latest chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

Vote so far for Rika's pairing : Yukimura - others – currently 0

There is no way I'm going to include Mizuki in this. I mean, he's so infuriating! Plus I'm going to make him lose to Yuuta? XD

Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. I'm currently trying to make my chapters longer, but somehow it always seems that each chapter is only about 1600 + words. Sorry! I also notice that I may have made Rika seem too unbeatable, but in my story she has and can beat her professional-tennis-player-level dad. :D

Everyone lay in their bed, thoroughly exhausted due to a certain hellish –opps- *ahem* intense training Rika had put them through that day.

They were dreading the next morning… no, wait! Make it ALL the mornings… goodness knows how long before they would finish their warm up exercise to Rika's satisfaction before they had to do the main training…

_Flashback_

"_We are going to… run."_

"_Eh? That's it? We're going to run? Then why do Riku and Atobe still look so scared?" asked Choutaro with a confused expression on his face._

_Sadistic laughter was heard._

"_Iie… Who said that all you were going to do was run? Did I say how much you were going to run?"_

"_EH? Then… how much are we going to run?" asked Eiji, who at that moment, had a feeling that something dreadful was going to happen to them._

"_50…"_

"_50 rounds around the cottage? That's not so bad…" said Momo, looking relived that it was not as bad as they thought._

"_Iie. 50km… Which means about 10 laps of the whole beach!" said Rika cheerfully, looking like Christmas had come early._

_A loud scream of 'EH?!!?!?' could have been heard all the way on the other side of Japan, had anyone been there, of course._

_Riku looked like they finally resigned themselves to their fate, groaned and told the rest, "Count yourselves lucky, guys, last time we had to do 70km… Plus, this is only the warm-up…" (hehe. I couldn't make Atobe say this… "the Great Atobe-sama does not groan!" shrieked a voice next to me. "Ahahahaha… No… No… of course you don't…")_

_Some of the guys looked ready to faint hearing this, while others looked like they had been told they couldn't play tennis for the rest of their lives._

_Then, Rika appeared holding a box. She put the box down and told them to line up. Fearing what she might do if they didn't, they lined up quickly in an orderly manner._

_She put both her hands into the box and pulled out what looked like a sweatband with one hand. Then, with the other, she pulled out a piece of metal which was a dark grey color and about the width of the sweatband._

_Seeing this, all of the members in Rikkaidai and Hyotei broke out in cold sweat, praying that it was not what they thought it was. However, their hopes were crushed when Rika started to tell them, "Since Rikkaidai already has weights on them, I just need to ask, how heavy are your weights?"_

_Seeing that no one was going to reply her anytime soon, Sanada spoke up, "5kg for each member except for Yukimura and myself, who have 7kg."_

_Rika looked happy at this, and said, "OK, then. I'm going to increase each of your weights. Each of you take 8 bars from the box and put them on."_

_The Rikkaidai members all walked forward and took up 8 bars and slid them into place for each sweatband, which meant 2 more in each. After putting them on, they could tell the immediate difference, making it 2 times or more heavier than before. They were all wondering how in the world they were going to finish running 50km wearing at least 10kg weights._

"_The rest of you grab 12 bars as well and get 4 sweatbands. After you have put them on, we are going to start running!"_

_Hearing that they were starting so soon, many of them groaned and the others sighed in defeat, accepting their fate (of impending doom?)._

_10 minutes later…_

"_Alright, guys! Time to get started~! When I blow the whistle, you start running! By the way, the last one to finish is going to have to test out Inui's new juice!" yelled Rika, from roughly 1km behind them._

_Everyone besides Inui shuddered, thinking about the juices that Inui made, so far none of which had even come CLOSE to tasting decent, much less good. _

_Thinking it was unfair that she didn't have to run 50km while they did, Momo shouted back, "Rika-chan! Why do we have to run while you don't?!"_

_The (yelled) response to that was, "Who said I'm not running? I'll be running 70km! Hence, the distance between us now! Besides, I bet I'll still beat all of you!"_

_They look relieved that she would be running 70km, meaning that it was almost certain that they would not have the 'honor' of drinking Inui Juice. Everyone thought that she said that just to rile them up into running faster and therefore run out of stamina. Atobe and Riku, however, were a different story, and knew that whatever promises Rika made, she kept. Also, they knew that her normal training was somewhat worse than this, and that she would most likely be done in the next 2 hours while the rest of them would take maybe 2 times longer. That could not be said for themselves, however, as they had been through some of her training before, and knew how bad it was, hence, their fear of her 'slightly' –as she calls it- training. (note I said __**normal **__training. Meaning if she went on intense training it would be considered suicide to most people) _

_After a moment of silence, no one moved or said anything, making it deathly quiet. Then, the silence was broken by a muttering of a few words, "Well… aren't you going to start…?"_

_More silence._

_Then, "Oh, right! Sorry! I forgot!" at this, everyone sweat dropped._

_*Phweet!* went the whistle, breaking the graveyard-like silence._

_Everyone started running, slowly at first, as they knew that they would have to keep their stamina if they wanted to even have a chance at finishing the exercise set by Rika._

_10 minutes…_

_Rika had gotten bored and reached where the regulars were running. After amusing herself at the regulars' tired faces, she decided to go on ahead. The look on their faces would be priceless when they finished!_

_20 minutes…_

"_Ehh… Minna… You're all really slow, you know! See! I've already run twice as much as you!" called Rika passing by them on the opposite side. Everyone groaned, all wondering how she could have so much stamina._

_30 minutes…_

_Everyone was beginning to get tired, and some were already dropping behind. Eiji was even heard saying, "Aa… Oishi! Go on without me! I'll catch up later somehow!" with that, he collapsed on the warm inviting sand, greedily taking in oxygen. Then, when he caught his breath, he realized that he would have to drink Inui Juice if he didn't get going soon, and jumped up hurriedly and dashed off full speed heading for the rest._

_40 minutes…_

_They saw Rika stop by the cottage in the far distance and get a bottle of water. Practically drooling, everyone dashed to the cottage and fought for entry into the cottage for the cool refreshing water._

_1 hour 20 minutes later… (2 hours from when they started)_

_Rika stood cheering at the side, watching them run, and amused herself to no end seeing their distraught faces and despair. She cheered them on, saying, "Gambatte!! Come on, guys! There's only 35km more to go!"_

_The rest groaned. It had been 2 hours from when they had started and they were not even half done, while Rika had already finished the whole 70km. How inhumane was her stamina?!_

_Rika sweat dropped at the sight before her. All of the boys were sprawled out on the cool, inviting sand, relieving their aching muscles after their strenuous exercise, giving them some rest. _

_Rika peeked at the stopwatch and looked disappointed. "Well, you guys took from 10 in the morning until 6.30 at night… making it 8 and a half hours… Well, at least it's better than Riku and Atobe's first time… Awww… guys, we didn't even manage to get to the main training!"_

_Everyone was still trying to catch their breath and could not answer her, too busy inhaling their precious oxygen._

_Then, Rika's mood took a 180 degree change and said, "Well, anyways, tomorrow you guys are going to wake up at 7 in the morning and get ready to eat breakfast, or else you won't have the strength to do my training like today! By the way, we're going to do this everyday until we get back to the real world! Isn't that great?!"_

_Desperate cries and shouts of "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" were heard by a certain brown haired boy with a cross shape scar on his forehead, named Fuji Yuuta, and a brown haired girl with clips in her hair, named Ann. They looked extremely relieved at hearing voices from somewhere else besides them (although Yuuta had a really bad feeling that something was going to happen to them and he wasn't going to like it) and both looked at each other, before nodding (Yuuta albeit reluctantly, but it still counts) and heading off in the direction where they heard the voices._

_Flashback end_

They had been ordered to bed by Rika, even though they need not be told that, but that was only after they had a good warm meal in their stomachs, satisfying their extreme hunger.

The next morning…

"Quit your groaning! I'm going to add more weights and make you run 1 more km if you don't!"

A quick "eep!" was heard before a sound of feet shuffling on sand was heard. Eiji had hidden behind Oishi and looked terrified, thinking "_Ochibi's a slave-driver!_"

Everyone sweat dropped at the sight of a 15 year-old boy clinging to another like their hand was a lifeline. Inui, of course, just pushed up his glasses (which had a scary glint to it in the sun), and scribbled in his notebook, muttering, "Ii data…"

There was a tugging on Rika's sleeve before she was crushed by something more deadly than Eiji's 'glomps' from behind. Even this hug affected Rika, who was resistant to Eiji's glomping.

"Rika-chan!" squealed the voice from behind, gasping for breath, Rika replied going, "A… a…"

Well, this time was fast huh? What was it? Only 2 days? Wow…

Anyways, Ja ne until next time! Nightmare.


End file.
